On the First Day of Christmas
by Broken Holiday Record Contest
Summary: Edward is going to propose to Bella. He has a plan. A foolproof plan. For his True Love


_**On The First Day of Christmas**_

**Rating: M**

**Song: Twelve Days of Christmas**

**Summary: ****Edward is going to propose to Bella. He has a plan. A foolproof plan. For his True Love**

**Disclaimer: Author does not own the song, or any public/recognizable characters, including those from Twilight, by S. Meyer**

**BPOV**

"So you don't even think it's even the tiniest bit romantic?" Alice's tone was disapproving, but there was laughter in her eyes. She knew I didn't like a lot of attention.

"Okay, so maybe it's a little bit romantic." I rolled my eyes at her and heard Rose scoff.

"Yeah, that's just a little bit romantic." I was so glad my friends could see right through me. I was nearly bouncing off the ceiling with anticipation.

Alice really _was_ bouncing. "Well, let us see! You can't just tell us about them and not show us."

I walked back to my bedroom and retrieved my new jewelry box from my dresser. I couldn't believe how incredibly detailed it was as I ran my hands lovingly over the carved wood. Six geese. I counted each one as my thumb traced it. The jewelry box had six geese carved into it. Edward had lost his mind.

I placed the jewelry box on the coffee table and they both moved forward to examine it. I sat down on the chair at the end of the table and opened it. Inside I had delicately laid each piece that I had received from Edward.

First I removed the broach I had received on the first day. When my doorbell started ringing at 7:30 in the morning, I was a little annoyed. That was until I opened to door to reveal a very tiny person dressed as an elf. I assured him that my name was Bella and he handed me a box and started to sing:

_On the First day of Christmas my true love gave to me,_

_A partridge in a pear tree._

Then he just walked away. I didn't think of any odder way I my day could have started. I looked down at the box in my hand and carefully opened it. Inside was a broach, of a partridge in a pear tree. There was also a note from Edward explaining that he planned to show me that I really was his one true love.

They 'ohed' and 'ahed' over that while I removed the second gift. On day two I wasn't nearly as surprised to find the same elf standing on my doorstep with a small box. He handed me the box and sang:

_On the Second day of Christmas my true love gave to me,_

_Two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree._

That box contained a pair of earrings. One turtle dove for each ear. They matched the broach.

The third day, my elfin serenader handed me the customary box, which contained a ring with three hens, and then belted out the third verse:

_On the Third day of Christmas my true love gave to me,_

_Three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._

For some perverse reason, I was really starting to look forward to my daily visitor. I found myself quickly becoming a morning person and was even smiling every day, all day. Each note asked the same thing at the end. _Do you believe me yet?_

I didn't know how to contact Edward. He would send me texts randomly, but otherwise he said he was working on some big project and would be unavailable. It made me sad to think that I wouldn't see him until the day after Christmas, but I would have to deal. These daily reminders made it much more tolerable.

On the fourth day, the box was a bit bigger and much heavier. I was curious to know what could possibly be inside, but I was now needing to hear the song, too:

_On the Fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me,_

_Four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._

I tore through the wrapping and quickly opened the box. Inside were four silver birds on a golden branch. When a switch was flipped, the birds would sing. I shook my head at the absurdity of it, but loved it nonetheless.

Day five started much the same way as all of the previous days had. I woke up with an extra bounce in my step and couldn't wait to see what the day had in store for me. My elf handed me my box, and sang:

_On the Fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me,_

_Five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._

This box contained a gold necklace that had five interwoven rings in the front alternating between white and yellow gold. I traced my fingers over the rings and smiled. The note was the same as always, _Do you believe me yet?_ Silly man.

This morning was Saturday and my delivery had come at 9:00 instead of 7:30. While I appreciated Edward's courtesy in not waking me at an unGodly hour of the morning on the weekend, I had been up waiting for my delivery anyway. It felt very covetous of me, but I couldn't seem to stop myself. Before the elf could begin, I asked what time he'd be arriving tomorrow. He smiled, said 9:00, and sang:

_On the Sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me,_

_Six geese a laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._

The jewelry box was beautiful and I admired it once more. All of my little 'treasures' fit neatly inside. Edward certainly had thought long and hard about this. I just couldn't imagine why he was going through all the fuss.

"I still think he's lost his mind. What in the world is he playing at?" I knew Edward loved me. You didn't stay with a person for six years if you didn't love them. I just wasn't sure where he wanted our relationship to go. We hadn't had that conversation yet, both of us too scared to bring it up.

"Bella, what makes you think he has to be up to something? Maybe it's just like he says… he wants to show you how much he loves you, and that you're his true love." I didn't doubt that Alice would jump to her brother's aide. It made me smile.

"Alice, calm down. Look at the dopey grin on her face. She's had a smile on her face all week now. She's loving this even if she won't admit it to us." Damn Rose for being so intuitive.

"Okay, yes I love it. The attention, the gifts, the sweetly unique way Edward has of showing me how he feels… all of it. There, are you happy now?" I couldn't help but laugh at them. I knew they were just looking out for both of us.

"Oh shut up," Alice chided, "we already knew all of that. I just want to know what he has planned for the rest of the days." That summed it up nicely. What _did_ he have planned for the rest of the days?

Sunday morning, we all were up early. The anticipation was high and none of us could stop thinking about what was next. Seven swans. How would Edward show his love with seven swans? It was killing me. At 9:00 sharp my doorbell rang. The elf handed me a large gift bag and began to sing:

_On the Seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me,_

_Seven swans a swimming, six geese a laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._

Before the elf turned to leave, he whispered, "It goes back to 7:30 tomorrow." Then he winked and was gone. I blinked in surprise before stepping back with the gift bag. Alice and Rose were both squealing at me to open it. I pulled out all of the tissue and found a white satin quilt.

When I spread it out, it showed to be a wedding quilt, but not a traditional one. Down each side were three embroidered swans. Then in the very center, where the two rings connected, was the seventh embroidered swan. Seven embroidered swans, delicately stitched into a wedding quilt. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes.

This note was slightly different. When I found the card I opened it to the standard card stock, but there was a longer note:

_Bella,_

_If I have never made my intentions clear before, I'm doing so now. I intend to marry you one day, my Bella. This is our very first memory together, our wedding quilt. The swans will be my daily reminder of the grace and elegance you have brought to my life. And the beauty that resides in your soul. You are my very own beautiful, graceful, and delicate Swan._

_Forever yours,_

_Edward_

I was moved beyond words. I had never expected anything like this from Edward. I mean, I had always hoped we'd end up married one day, but I never thought he'd tell me like this. I was beginning to like this crazier side of Edward.

On Monday, I was up early once again, waiting for my delivery. Since we were on Winter Break, Alice and Rose were staying at Charlie's with me. They decided they didn't want to miss any more of the gifts and Charlie was barely home anyway.

We stood around the coffeepot, waiting for the bell to ring. When it did, we all raced for the door. There stood the elf, with the heaviest package yet. He sang:

_On the Eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me,_

_Eight maids a milking, seven swans a swimming, six geese a laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._

I opened the box and laughed delightedly. Not only did Edward know how to appeal to my romantic soul, but he knew how to deal with my whimsical nature as well. Living with Renee had given me a love of the absurd, and that's what this tea set most certainly was. The tea pot, sugar bowl, creamer pitcher, vase, and each of the four matching cups all had the smiling face of a maid, milking a cow.

By day nine I was on pins and needles. At this point, I would have done anything Edward wanted. I was so desperate to see him, to show him how much I loved him and appreciated him. But I would have to settle for his gifts for a few more days. My elf wheeled forth a dolly and deposited it inside my door. Alice, Rose, and I all looked at each other curiously as he sang:

_On the Ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me,_

_Nine ladies dancing, eight maids a milking, seven swans a swimming, six geese a laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._

I was confused to open the big box only to find nine smaller boxes resting inside. Alice and Rose began taking boxes out and opening them. Inside each box was a music box with a dancing girl on the top, and each girl was a different type of dancer.

There was a ballerina, a flapper, a tap dancer, a flamenco dancer, a swing dancer, a belly dancer, a modern dancer, a ballroom dancer, and a latin dancer. Each dancer danced to a unique tune. I couldn't even begin to imagine the thought and planning he had put into this. Everything was perfect.

That night I lay in bed, wondering what else he could have in store for me. I had to admit to Rose and Alice that I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with him. Even Charlie couldn't help but be amused by all of this, and a little awed and impressed. This was above and beyond. Extravagant. And totally Edward.

The next morning, it was Christmas Eve. I woke a little saddened that Edward's project would keep him away from me through Christmas, but I knew in the long run it would be okay. At the very least I'd be able to ring in the New Year with him. I'd tell him exactly how I was feeling and exactly what I wanted. We would have that 'future talk,' because I was finally sure we were both on the same page.

We all stood in the kitchen, waiting again for coffee. My delivery wasn't expected for another hour or so. The elf had informed me that Edward requested me well rested for the Christmas festivities. I didn't know what the hell kind of festivities were planned around Forks, but I wasn't going to complain, or argue. Instead, I stayed in bed until nearly 8:00 before I couldn't handle it anymore.

We were trying to figure out what today's big plan would be. Even Charlie was getting in on it and throwing out wild ideas. I never knew my father was so fascinated with those little toy monkeys that played the drums, but he was certain that's what Edward would do for today.

Before we could debate any further, there was a huge commotion outside. Charlie ran for his gun while Alice, Rose, and I dashed for our robes. Charlie was yelling about not opening the door until he was there and hollering about the town hellions not even giving him a damned day off on the holidays.

Despite Charlie's warnings, we were all ready and out the door a few steps ahead of him. We all stopped short. There, in the clearing next to Charlie's house was the most amazing site I had ever seen in my life. Edward stood in front of the crowd, waving his arms wildly, conducting them. I didn't need to count. I knew what there were, but in case I needed a reminder, my elf darted forward and sang:

_On the Twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me,_

_Twelve pipers piping, eleven lords a leaping, ten drummers drumming, nine ladies dancing, eight maids a milking, seven swans a swimming, six geese a laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._

Edward walked away from the crowd, but they didn't stop playing, and they were playing our song. He strode right up to me and took my face in his hands. Then he kissed me. I would never forget this day for as long as I lived.

When I opened my eyes, Edward was before me on one knee. He looked into my eyes and smiled. "I love you, Bella, you are my one true love. Do you believe me now?"

The tears were choking me up and it was all I could do to nod.

"Will you please do me the honor of being my only love?" Then he held out the ring and I couldn't stop myself from jumping on him. I looked over, just in time to see the elf wink, lay a finger aside his nose, and vanish. It didn't matter though, my Christmas wish was granted.


End file.
